


Gravity Falls: Broken Hearts

by eltigre221



Series: Gravity Falls One-Shots [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: 500 Fords AU, 500 Stans AU, Alcohol, Angst, Bartender!Stan, Depressed!Stan, Drifter!Stan, Drinking, M/M, Reverse!Portal!Stan, Sad Stories, Shack of Stans, a lot of different Stanley Pines, cirilee au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eltigre221/pseuds/eltigre221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted some Stangst for the 500 Fords AU, so here it is, Stans feeling angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity Falls: Broken Hearts

**500 Fords AU**

**Broken Hearts**

Stan sighed as he nursed his glass of whiskey. He might be relatively new to this dimension, but at least there were plenty of familiar faces and kind/gruff words to help him out. He couldn’t go back ‘home’ to his original dimension, given that he doesn’t even _have_ a home to go back to. No his dimension was fine, his brother and the kids were all alive and well. Soos and Melody were together last he knew, and Wendy had gotten work with her father helping to build things around Gravity Falls.

But that was two years after Weirdmageddon, two years after he’d still been thrown out of the only place he’d been able to call home for thirty years. It didn’t matter that they’d all come together to stop Bill with the Cipher Wheel. But in the end Stanley didn’t have a home, job, or even the dignity to face the town after being kicked out and everyone was ‘honored’ as heroes.

Heaving a sigh, he picked up his glass and took a nice long drink of the sweetly-bitter liquid. “Ya plan on stayin’ all night?” Bartender!Stan asked him as he walked over with some more whiskey.

“Maybe, don’ know yet.” Stan sighed as he finished his glass and held it out for more of the amber liquid to help numb some of his pain.

“Wanna talk ‘bout it?” Bartender!Stan asked, placing the bottle next to the seated and obviously moping Stan. He was wearing a white t-shirt, brown pants, and black loafers when he’d come in earlier. This Stan has only been in their sanctuary dimension for two weeks, and he’s already earned his title. But from the look on his face he’s got a story and it needs to be told.

“Not really,” he groused out, taking another swig of his drink.

“Ya sure,” Bartender!Stan wondered, he could tell that this version of himself wanted to talk, but the question was when he was going to even start speaking up. Bartender!Stan was wearing a nice button-up white shirt, with black slacks and boots, his hair was only greying a little, given most of the brown still in it. His face was a bit younger than most Stans, but still the same brown eyes and haunted face.

“No, don’ know how ta explain it.” Stan sighed as he looked down at his half-full glass.

“Start where it’s easiest,” Another Stan spoke up as he sat down next to the other two Stans. It was Drifter!Stan, he normally just came and went, but he always came back to the Shack of Stans, the name of their sanctuary dimension. Yeah the Ricks have their ‘Citadel’ and Fords call their sanctuary ‘Hall’ but the Shack had been the best and most important home for a lot of the Stans. So why not call their sanctuary the Shack of Stans. Drifter!Stan was wearing his normal red jacket/hoodie, stained white undershirt, black pants and boots. He’s been across a couple of dimensions, but he always comes back home. Since he found a tear between dimensions a long time ago in his own home dimension.

Stan debated on telling them, before he heaved a sighed and he began to tell Bartender!Stan and Drifter!Stan his story. It was mostly the same as many other Stans, him and his Ford were thick as thieves, always together, until the Science Fair incident, when everything was lost. He spent his time homeless, doing horrible and illegal things to stay alive, a few legal things as well, but it’s hard with no diploma, and no one who cares about you.

He tells them about the portal incident, him spending thirty years on the portal, fixing it and rebuilding it. Bringing Ford back, but the difference to most Stans and Fords, whom have made up, his Ford didn’t want to rekindle their old friendship. Sure he wouldn’t have minded being sexual again, having their old romantic relationship back, but if all he could get were friends. He’d be just fine with that.

“To be honest I don’ know what I expected ta change after Weirdmageddon and the kids goin’ back home. That maybe, he’d want me to stay, heh, what a laugh,” Stan laughed bitterly as he continued to drink the sweetly bitter amber liquid.

“Heh, yer not the only one ta miss him ya know?” Drifter!Stan sighed softly.

“Yea, what’s yer story?” Stan asked Drifter!Stan, while Bartender!Stan got them more drinks. There weren’t a lot of patrons since it was just past happy hour and the regular crowd already left, so he didn’t have a lot of customers to tend to.

“Same as most, best friends, till that stupid science project, then everything went ta hell.” He grumbled out, taking a sip of his beer. “Main difference for my universe, he listened to that weird nerd McGucket and stopped Bill without me. Never even called me up,” he paused, staring at his bottle forlornly. “Didn’t even bother ta see if I was okay.”

“Ha, that’s nothing, my Ford hasn’t cared since before I was kicked out of the Shack.” A new Stan stated as he walked up to join the group at the bar. The group of three turned and saw that it was Salesman!Stan. He normally helped out the other business Stans when they were having troubles with their businesses. He was wearing his usual black suit, red and gold tie, dark brown loafers, and the standard fez atop his head.

“I’ll grab the good stuff,” Bartender!Stan stated as he went to grab the better drinks for the growing group of sad-sacks. Starts off with Depressed!Stan and it just builds up when other Stans show up. Sure he and his own Ford got along fine, but they only had a rocky friendship, and that was at least better than nothing. Not like a lot of other Stans whom always seemed to be left heartbroken by everyone they meet.

“Honestly, if it wasn’t for Mabel tryin’ I might’ve never even seen my Ford half the time.” Salesman!Stan chuckled hollowly. He smiled gently down at his drink before taking a nice long drink. “Was that one mistake so bad, we were hated forever?” He asked rhetorically, a sad look in his eyes not unfamiliar to the men in the room.

“Fords that hate us don’ deserve us.” Bartender!Stan told the three seated next to each other.

“I’ll drink ta that,” Drifter!Stan grinned. He somewhat cheered as he lifted his glass in the air and the other two Stans followed suit.

“Hey, ya think Reverse!Portal!Stan’ll come in today?” Depressed!Stan asked everyone after a few minutes of silence.

“Heh, knowin’ him, who knows, he comes and goes as he pleases, like me.” Drifter!Stan chuckled, taking a sip of his beer.

“Do ya think he’ll ever get home, er back to his home dimension I mean.” Stan asked them, he knew his title was ‘Depressed!Stan’ but then again it seemed that out of all the Stans in the Shack of Stans, he was the most depressed out of all of them. So he can’t really fault his title if it’s true. Even if he’s only been in their sanctuary for only two weeks.

“If his Ford cares, then yes, if not, then he can join us and have a cold one.” Salesman!Stan stated. Everyone at the bar nodded at that and continued to drink and talk about their sorrows. Until it was time for everyone to head home for the night. Bartender!Stan called cabs for everyone, and made sure they got back to their respective homes safely.

_It’s hard to heal a broken heart, sometimes time can heal the broken heart. Other times, the person whom breaks the heart can heal it. But the worst thing about a broken heart, is when it can never heal._


End file.
